


Blood Lovers

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Unrequited Wincest, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets magically drugged, thinks he is a vampire again and wants to drink his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood drinking.

“God baby, smell so good, yeah?” Dean moaned as he nuzzled at that perfect spot on Sam’s neck.

“Yeah, that’s great, Dean,” Sam tiredly answered as his brother’s tongue started licking Sam’s throat.

Dean didn’t notice the lack of enthusiasm and started sucking on the flesh again, making happy noises in the back of his throat. If not for the fact that he kept on fucking finding Sam’s sweet spots, Sam would be recording Dean’s insanity for future blackmail purposes.

“Taste so good,” Dean keened.

Sam fought not to roll his eyes and determinedly clicked another link on his computer, hoping this would be the one that gave him some useful information.

“Hey, romantic getaways!” Dean exclaimed as he looked at the new page Sam loaded.

Sam easily batted away his brother’s hands. “No clicking on the advertising links,” he scolded.

“But, we could go places and do things. Don’t you want to spend more time with me?” Dean sounded hurt.

Sam manfully fought back the urge to strangle him. “I spend every day with you, Dean.”

“But, I’m your mate. You love me and want to be with me forever.”

“I’d much rather spend tomorrow with my obnoxious older brother who eats onions just to annoy me, but close enough,” Sam told him as he readied another search.

“Mmmm,” Dean grumbled as he pressed his face against Sam’s neck and sniffed.

“Dean, quit it. You’re not a vampire anymore,” Sam told him when Dean’s teeth started getting in on the action. “You haven’t been for ages, and you were really pissed about it when you were.”

“But, but… we mated!” Dean protested unhappily.

“Hold on there,” Sam said as he turned to face his decidedly loopy brother. “Run that past me again?”

“Vampires mate for life,” Dean reminded him imperiously.

“Are you telling me that you got it on with soulless me when you were a vampire?” Sam asked slowly.

Dean shrugged and picked at non-existent lint on his sleeve. “He let me drink, but I couldn’t swallow. It was nice. You give great blowjobs.”

“And you didn’t think I’d want to know about that?” Sam choked out. “On second thought, don’t answer that. I wish I didn’t know that. What were you thinking?”

“You smelled good,” Dean defended himself. “You wanted it.”

Sam just bet that his soulless incarnation had wanted it. He had eyes. Dean was hot, and soulless Sam hadn’t exactly possessed morals. “So vampire you mated with soulless me. That sounds like the beginnings of a B-grade movie.”

“It was hot. And sexy. I wanna do it again,” Dean informed him.

“Okay, look. First of all, you’re magically stoned right now. Possibly roofied as well. Second of all, you’re not a vampire anymore. Drinking blood equals bad, Dean. Very, very bad. Trust the voice of experience on this one.”

“But blow jobs are fine, right? I could blow you, Sammy. Look at these lips, tell me I wouldn’t be awesome at it.”

“Dean…”

“Come on, please?” Dean wheedled in his most pathetic tone.

“No! You’d probably try to bite me,” Sam accused.

Dean’s eyes went far too wide and innocent looking like he would never in a million years think of such a dastardly thing.

“Of course you would,” Sam groaned in resignation. “No. Blood.”

“But…”

“Go sit down while I figure out how to cure you,” Sam cut his brother off before Dean could start up the pleading again.

“Just wanted a couple mouthfuls,” Dean grumbled on his way over to the nearest bed, “a guy’s gotta eat.”

“Not a vampire anymore!” Sam reminded him, again.

Dean didn’t respond verbally, but soon enough Sam heard his brother’s zipper go down. Seconds later the distinct the soft sound of Dean jerking himself off started echoing in the room. Sam risked a quick glance backward and wasn’t the least bit surprised that Dean had one of Sam’s flannel shirts draped across his face inhaling Sam’s sweat scent.

What Sam did not do was sneak a peek at what Dean was packing down below. He’d seen it before, couldn’t live with his brother for so many years and not see it. He’d even seen it hard a time or two before too. In fact, if his magically drugged brother was telling the truth, his body had also touched Dean’s cock for more than clinical purposes. Just because it was red and hard and had a nice round look to it with a weepy slit that was begging for…

“Okay, so magical drugs,” Sam reminded himself aloud as he firmly glued his eyes back to his computer screen. He was going cure Dean. Then he was going to go out, find a person he wasn’t related to and get laid. Incestuous soul searching could wait until later.


End file.
